


Show Me

by SprucePines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Incest, Multi, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Voyeurism, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprucePines/pseuds/SprucePines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pacifica invites the twins to the mansion and presents them with some startling photos, then startles them even more with a proposition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me

_I’m a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world. Life in plastic, it’s fantastic. You can brus—_

“Hello?” Mabel asked as she brought her cell phone to her ear.

“Hello, Mabel?”

“Pacifica?” Mabel gasped. “Hi! We haven’t heard from you in ages! How are you?”

There was a slight pause on the other end. “I’m…alright. Listen, I’m calling because I have something important to discuss with you and Dipper.”

“Important?” Mabel asked. “What is it?”

“Not over the phone,” Pacifica replied brusquely. “It needs to be in person. How soon can you two come up to the mansion?”

Mabel cast a curious look to Dipper, who stood at the cash register. He arched an eyebrow in question. She could only shrug in response. “The mansion? I guess we could come by after we close up the Shack.”

“Good. I’ll see you then.” Before Mabel could say another word, she heard the telltale beep of a terminated call. She stared at the screen as her twin came up behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

“Everything alright?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” she replied. “Something just seemed…off.”

“Off how?”

She shook her head. “Just…something in the way she was talking, insisting we go up to the mansion, the quick way she ended the call just now. It seems like something’s up with her, but I have no clue what.”

He wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on her temple. “Well, whatever it is, I’m sure we’ll find out about it tonight.”

She nodded her head, though something about the call still nagged at her.

*********

That nagging feeling stayed with her the rest of the day, even as their car approached the Northwest mansion gate. It swung open as they drew near and dutifully closed again behind them. Pulling around the circle drive, they both saw their friend stepping out of the front door to meet them. Something was missing, though.

“Where’s her butler?” Dipper asked. She shook her head, wishing they could simply turn around and leave. That option was literally closed off, though.

Dipper brought the car to a halt and shut off the engine. He and Mabel exchanged a look, both of them now sensing something very odd about the situation. He placed his hand on hers and offered a small smile. She nodded, returning his smile before they opened their doors and stepped out. They looked up the steps to the blonde, who had not left her position at the door.

“Glad you could make it,” she called down. Dipper was slightly relieved to see a smile on her face.

“Well,” Dipper called back, trying to sound confident, “we don’t like turning down an invitation from a friend if we can help it.” Pacifica stiffened a bit at the word _friend_. He couldn’t tell from this distance, but he thought she might be blushing. “So, what did you invite us up for?”

“And where’s your butler?” Mabel added.

“I gave them all the night off,” Pacifica answered. “What I need to talk to you about is…rather sensitive. Come on in; we’ll talk in the study.”

As the twins slowly mounted the steps, Pacifica held the door open for them. Inside, the décor was largely unchanged from their first visit. Remarkable, considering that when they had returned home to Piedmont, the mansion was owned by Old Man McGucket. The hunting trophies were all gone, they noticed.

“So is Old Man McGucket enjoying the workshop you built for him?” Dipper asked.

Pacifica chuckled. “He loves it. He keeps calling me to come and see what new mechanical monstrosity he’s made next.

“And was Preston mad when you bought his company out from under him?”

Pacifica’s chuckle became a hearty laugh. “His company, buying back the mansion, opening up the party to the whole town, and he’s still stewing in his juices at our summer home, wondering where he went wrong with his ‘little girl.’ In here.”

They crossed the floor as Pacifica led them to a side room. Inside, a trio of chairs were arranged around a table. On the table lay a plain manila envelope.

“Please, have a seat.” Sharing a brief glance, Dipper and Mabel each took a chair, soon followed by Pacifica. “The reason I asked you here is inside this envelope. Take a look. But before you do, I just want to apologize up front. What you’ll see will probably upset you.”

Dipper cautiously reached for the envelope. He opened it and felt inside to withdraw a small stack of photographs. On top was a close up image of Dipper and Mabel walking through the woods just outside of town. He gave the blonde a questioning look.

She maintained her composure. “Keep looking.”

He skipped ahead a few pictures. The two of them were still walking, though they could clearly be seen holding hands. He felt a pit begin to form in his stomach. He heard the sound of fingertips rubbing against leather to his side. He cast a quick look to see his twin gripping the arms of her chair as she saw what he held.

He skipped along further, landing on a photo where his arm was draped around Mabel’s shoulders, holding her extremely close. Dreading what he was going to see, he pulled the last picture from the bottom of the stack. He felt his heart drop as he heard his sister gasp.

The photo showed him and his sister kissing deeply.

“What’s the meaning of this?!” he asked, shoving the photos back across the table towards Pacifica. She stopped them with her hand and nonchalantly picked up the last photo.

“Isn’t it obvious, Dipper?” She said with a smile. “I have photos of the two of you kissing.” She regarded the photo. “Very intensely, I might add.”

“What are you after, Pacifica?” Mabel asked, finally finding her voice. “Is this supposed to be blackmail? Are you seriously looking for money from us? Don’t you have enough of that?”

“You’re right, Mabel, I do. No, money is not what I’m after. I’m after something much different. I want you…to show me.”

Dipper’s jaw dropped. “Show you?”

Pacifica nodded. “That’s right. Show me. I want you to show me how much you love each other.”

Dipper blinked. “I…what?”

Pacifica sighed. “I’m sorry, I should explain. See, the thing is…I have a bit of a kink.”

“You mean you’re not disgusted by this?” Mabel asked.

“Oh, no, no, no. Hardly. In fact, having the two of you here right now is… _energizing_.” Both twins shifted uncomfortably in their chairs. “I don’t have any siblings or even a close cousin or anything like that, so I can’t really experience what it’s like for myself. But I was hoping, since I know about the two of you, that maybe you two could show me.”

“You really want Mabel and me to just…do things with you watching us?”

“I’m willing to pay you. I’ll make it worth your while. I swear I’m not after anything else.”

The twins looked at each other. Mabel shrugged. “I…don’t know, Pacifica,” he said.

“Tell you what, just hear me out, please. How about a kiss to start? Just a kiss.”

Dipper stared at her. “Okay, fine,” he said quickly and turned to Mabel taking her by the shoulders. He leaned in and quickly kissed her lips. The smacking sound echoed off the walls in the otherwise silent room. He looked back at Pacifica.

She scoffed. “Dipper, please. You call that a kiss? Was that anything like in the picture? I understand how weird this all is, but I promise all I want is for you to show me how much you love each other.”

The twins looked at each other. They could each see resignation on each other’s face. Mabel gave him a nod, her cheeks turning crimson. Dipper sighed and gently cupped her face and leaned back in. Their lips grazed each other before each mouth opened slightly and they latched together.

“Yes,” Pacifica mused as she watched them. “That’s more like it.”

Abruptly, Dipper broke away. “Is that all?” he asked. “Are you satisfied now?”

“Hardly. Tell me, have the two of you fucked?”

The twins flinched. “What kind of question is that?!” Dipper fumed.

“I’m curious!” Pacifica protested. “I want your honest answer. Or was the question too brusque? Sorry, I’ll rephrase it. Have you two had sex?”

Mabel averted her eyes. Now it was Dipper’s turn to turn red. “Yes,” he answered, his voice low. He noticed Pacifica pause for a moment.

“Can you show me?” she asked.

The twins stiffened in their seats. Mabel pulled the collar of her sweater halfway up her face. “Pacifica, how can you just expect us to do something like that with you, or anyone for that matter, watching us?”

For once, Pacifica looked apologetic. “I know how awkward this all must be for you two. First to learn that I know your secret, then for me to be asking you to let me watch you.”

Dipper chuckled nervously. “I’m half expecting someone like Justin Kerprank to jump through the door or something.”

Smiling, Pacifica shook her head. “No, it’s just the three of us here, honest. No hidden cameras or recording devices, either. Just us and these photos.”

“Where did you get those photos, anyway?”

“That’s not important right now. But please, will you two let me watch you make love? Just name your price.”

Dipper looked at his sister. With half her face hidden underneath wool, it was hard to read her expression. By her eyes, though, he guessed she was at least as weirded out as he was. “Five hundred thousand,” he said.

“I’ll do you better than that,” Pacifica replied. “One million.”

The twins snapped their heads to face her.

“If you want, we can even go to the bank together in the morning and I can get a cashier’s check before you do anything else.”

“You’re really serious about this, aren’t you?” Mabel asked.

“I am. I have a room ready for you upstairs. Right now, there’s just a fire going. You can keep the lights low and I can sit in the shadows so you can just pretend I’m not in the room with you. And if it gets too weird for you, you can call it off at any time. Either way, I’ll pay you.”

Dipper sighed and looked to his twin again. Weird or not, Pacifica seemed to be sincere about her intent. Maybe they could trust her enough for this. Mabel appeared to be on the same wavelength as him, because it was she who replied. “Okay, Pacifica. We’ll do this for you…and I guess we can do it tonight, but you have to promise this never gets out.”

Pacifica held up her hand. “On my honor.” She rose. “The room is this way.” She led them back out into the foyer and up the grand staircase. Dipper noticed a definite spring in her step as she walked. She led the pair down one of the far wings to one of the guest bedrooms. “In here.”

As Pacifica had said, a fire was burning in the fireplace, casting a warm glow across the otherwise unlit room. Against the far wall stood a chair identical to the ones in the study, which Pacifica sat upon. “Please take your time, guys. We have all night.”

The twins nodded before looking dumbly at each other, still trying to figure out how they ended up in this situation. Even in the low light, they could see the other blushing. Unable to think of anything else to do, Dipper let out a small laugh and rubbed the back of his head. It somehow did the trick, because Mabel followed suit and the two of them stood in the middle of the floor, just giggling at their bizarre predicament.

At length, the laughs subsided and they felt able to take the matter a bit more seriously. Dipper gazed into Mabel’s eyes, focusing his attention on her and how much she meant to him. She gave him a wan smile, knowing that they were each other’s whole world. He placed a finger under her chin and softly kissed her. They both closed their eyes, attempting to close off the unexpected fly on the wall from their periphery.

In their self-imposed darkness, they could only hear their own breathing atop the crackling of the fire. Mabel reached for Dipper, clasping her arms behind his neck and pulling him closer. Their chests pressed together. Dipper responded by pushing the kiss deeper, parting his lips and slipping his tongue forward. Mabel welcomed him into her mouth.

They heard a creak off to their side, reminding them that they were playing to an audience this time. Opening his eyes, Dipper led his sister towards the bed, reaching down to pull up the hem of her sweater. He felt Mabel tense up and ran a hand carefully through her hair, reassuring her before carrying on.

When her bare breasts tumbled out they heard a barely suppressed gasp from the shadows. Dipper broke their kiss to finish removing her top and she took the opportunity to do the same for him. Both topless, the twins embraced, goosebumps springing up anywhere their bare flesh made contact. Dipper felt a tightening in his pants and he whimpered softly. He automatically pressed his groin against Mabel drawing a whimper of her own.

Placing a hand on the small of her back, he gently laid her down on the bed and crawled up alongside her. He brought his hand around her hip and down her thigh, hooking his fingers on the edge of her skirt. As he hoisted it up to her waist, her legs instinctively parted.

They heard a soft grunting followed by the creak of wood.

Dipper licked his lips and leaned down to kiss Mabel once more as his fingertips brushed against the soft fabric of her panties. She reached for the fly of his jeans, plucking the top button and unzipping it in quick succession. As her hand disappeared into the folds of the denim, he hissed in his breath. With just a few flicks of her wrist, she pulled his erection from his underpants and into view.

He looked down at his sister. Even through her blushing, she could see the desire in her eyes, the same desire he had for her. Suddenly, however, they heard crying.

“Stop. Stop!” they heard from the darkness. Pacifica had stood up. “I’m sorry I ever did this. Please, put your clothes back on and go home. Forget I asked you here. Just…forget I ever knew you!” She turned to the fireplace and threw the envelope and photos into the fire, then reached into a pocket and pulled out a roll of film negatives, which was also cast into the flames.

Pacifica hunched over, hugging her arms to her body, shuddering with sobs. The twins sat where they were, utterly confused. They each exchanged a look before Mabel slowly rose and pulled her sweater back on. She approached Pacifica. “Paz?” she asked, placing a hand on her back.

Pacifica spun around and flung herself at Mabel, burying her face in Mabel’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry!” she cried. “I’m so, so sorry!” Stunned, Mabel could only think to lay a reassuring hand on her friend’s head and let her cry. She looked to her brother, who was zipping his pants back up. The girls stood there for several moments before Pacifica appeared to calm down enough to raise her head and look puffy-eyed at Mabel.

“What’s going on, Pacifica?” Mabel asked.

“Oh, Mabel. When you and Dipper moved back to Gravity Falls to stay, I was so happy. You have no idea how much I missed you two. But whenever I saw either of you around town, I could sense something different about you. I realized that you guys must have each found someone. You see, I…Oh, God…” She buried her face in her hands.

“Paz?”

“I’ve had a crush on the both of you.” Pacifica blurted.

“You have?”

Pacifica nodded. “The way you make friends, Mabel, the way you look at life, I envied you for that at first. But when you went out of your way to help me at the mini golf course, you actually made me feel valued for the first time in my life.” She looked to the bed, where Dipper still sat. “And Dipper, you showed me that my legacy doesn’t have to be tied to my family’s past. You two were the best thing to ever happen to me.”

“But, what’s the story for all of this?” Dipper asked.

Pacifica swallowed. “When I guessed that you each had someone else in your lives, I was jealous. So jealous. I may have been able to deal with one of you being taken, but both? So I contracted a private investigator from out East.”

“Pacifica!” Mabel blanched. “You didn’t—“

“No, no,” Pacifica quickly replied, shaking her head vigorously, “I never told him who you were. I only showed him your faces and told him to find out who you were each seeing. Imagine my surprise when he reported to me with those photos showing that you were actually seeing each other.”

Dipper looked down to the floor, brushing the back of his head. “Yeah, well, obviously it wasn’t something we could advertise.”

“When I saw it, I couldn’t bring myself to believe it. But there it was.” She gestured towards the photos, bubbling and burning in the fire.

“Paz,” Mabel said, “is that all it was?” Pacifica hesitated, opting instead to look away from both twins. “Pacifica?”

Pacifica sighed. “But then I had a thought,” she said slowly. “I thought to myself, if I can’t actually have either of you, maybe I can still do so vicariously. I wasn’t lying when I mentioned having a kink for incest. I thought maybe something like this would be enough to satisfy me. But seeing the love you share plain as day right in front of me…oh, God, I know you must hate me for this!” She buried her face back in Mabel’s shoulder, her tears resuming.

They heard a shuffling from the bed. Seconds later, Pacifica felt Dipper’s hand rest on her back. “Pacifica, when we moved back to Gravity Falls, one of the first things we did was see everyone we could. Wendy and the gang, Soos and Melody, even Gideon. The only one we didn’t see was you, and that was our fault.”

Pacifica raised her face to look at him. “What do you mean?”

“Dipper and I,” Mabel started, “we understand jealousy. It was actually one of the things that made us realize how we felt for each other.”

“I-I still don’t understand.”

“Then maybe this will help clear things up,” Dipper said, leaning in and pressing his lips to hers. Pacifica’s eyes widened as his hand softly brushed her hair. As he pulled away, Mabel gently turned her head and replaced his lips with her own. Pacifica felt fresh tears sting her eyes as the kiss was broken.

“You mean—“

The twins grinned. “You mean a lot to us, too,” Mabel said. “So what do you say?” Their grins subtly morphed into smirks, and she felt her heart swell as she understood what they wanted to hear her say.

“Show me.”

Without a word, Mabel broke their embrace and took her hand, leading her to the bed. Standing beside it, Mabel once again kissed her while Dipper came up behind the blonde and began to suckle at the nape of her neck. His hands slipped up her shirt and found her breasts. As he squeezed them, Pacifica hummed and whimpered, sending shivers through Mabel.

Mabel broke the kiss. “When we went home to California that first summer, we could never shut up about everything that happened here. Of course, we were discreet when talking about the Never Mind All That around our parents or classmates, but we were always gushing about our friends.”

She gripped Pacifica’s shirt and pulled it up and over her head, revealing a black, lacy bra underneath, partially masked by her brother’s hands. She reached around and expertly unclasped it and Dipper let the cups tumble free.

“Eventually,” Dipper continued as Mabel suckled at Pacifica’s neck, “we each began to notice the other get a little red in the face whenever you were mentioned. We didn’t talk about it for awhile, but the same moments you talked about affected us, too. Seeing you break free of your father’s control and be the hero made me see you as not just another spoiled rich girl. I was actually really glad I agreed to help you.”

He gently nibbled at an earlobe as Mabel picked up the story. “And working together to battle the Lilliputtians with you made me see you as more of a friendly rival than as an enemy. I wanted to get to know you better.”

Mabel leaned down and lapped at one of the exposed nipples, drawing a series of gasps from Pacifica. She reared her head back and her gasps were muffled by Dipper’s lips, his tongue mapping out the contours of her mouth.

Slowly, Mabel crouched down to her knees, bringing herself eye level with Pacifica’s waistline. She slid a hand up one leg and underneath the hem of her skirt. “It went on for months. We even tried to make it a bit of a game without realizing it. Try to make each other turn as red as we can. But that got old even for me, and eventually we confronted each other about it. It turned out we both had been crushing on you.”

Dipper ran his hands over her torso while Mabel did the same with her thighs. “Along with that, we also resented the thought of you returning those feelings for one of us. But not just because of our crush on you. We had each tried dating and each time, the other twin would sort of insert themselves into the equation. I would start dating someone and Mabel would start inviting herself along with us, and vice versa.”

As Mabel pressed against Pacifica’s panties, she felt her fingers moisten. Pacifica shuddered, almost collapsing to the floor if not for Dipper’s presence. Carefully, he guided her onto the bed and undid his pants, letting them fall to the floor. Mabel quickly removed her sweater and pushed her skirt and panties away before pulling free the last of Pacifica’s garments.

Dipper sat on the bed, tugging Pacifica down next to him. “While we were talking that day—“

“Arguing, Dip-Dop,” Mabel interrupted, sitting on the other side of her. “We were arguing.” She took hold of Pacifica’s hand and began to kiss her way up her arm.

He sighed. “Okay, arguing. I blurted out that I didn’t like seeing her with someone, that I didn’t think any of them were any good for her. That none of them could really care for her. She pressed me for more and…I don’t know what came over me, but I just kissed her.”

Pacifica bit her lower lip as he ran his fingers over her stomach, drifting close to her canal. “Oh wow. Mabel, how did you react?”

“When I got over my initial surprise and shock, you mean? I began to kiss back. It just felt right. Dipper risked everything for me more than once. How could either of us not see it for what it was?”

Dipper and Mabel both leaned in and took a nipple in their mouths. Pacifica raised her hand to her mouth and bit on her finger. “Oh, God…” she groaned.

Dipper pulled away. “After that, we started seeing each other, in secret. It wasn’t easy, but we managed. Our shared crush on you, though, remained.”

He resumed sucking as Mabel carried on. “So when we moved back, we were hesitant to see you. Neither of us were sure how the other would react. We knew we’d have to see you eventually, but we kept finding reasons to put it off. But then your invitation came along.”

“And now here we all are,” both twins chimed together. They looked at each other and burst into giggles. They slapped their hands together and waggled their fingers at each other. “Twins!” they cheered.

Pacifica looked from one to the other in mock disbelief. “Seriously? Are you still twelve? What did I ever see in you two?” Dipper and Mabel stared blankly at her, then each dug a finger into her ribcage. She collapsed on the bed, squirming and fending off their attacks.

Dipper climbed over her and sat at the head of the bed. He positioned her between his legs, her back leaning against his chest. Mabel parted Pacifica’s knees, exposing the blonde’s wet sex. The brunette gently kissed her way around the perimeter before gingerly flicking her tongue over Pacifica’s bud. Pacifica yelped and shook in Dipper’s lap, who took a breast in each hand and began to knead and massage them. He peppered kisses along her shoulder, collarbone and neck while his twin gently spread Pacifica’s lips and began to lick.

Almost immediately, Pacifica felt her orgasm strike. She shrieked, her limbs going stiff as boards and her back arching against Dipper. He held her gently, occasionally kissing her as she came back down. Mabel kept her mouth in place over their friend’s crotch, drinking up all she could catch.

As Pacifica came back to Earth she looked down at Mabel, her lips glistening with her juices. “Bit of a hair trigger on ya there, huh, Paz?” she teased. “Just how long have you been pining for the Pines twins?”

“Long enough,” Pacifica breathed.

“Well, I can understand crushin’ on lil ol’ me,” Mabel said, “but Dippin’ Dots?”

Dipper groaned. “Not that nickname, Mabel, please.”

“I mean, sure he’s cute and all, and you’ve seen what he’s packin’! Hoo boy!” Dipper blushed. “But the boy still has not gotten the hang of sexy talk.”

“I have, too!” he protested.

“Come on, Dip. Remember the last time we got frisky?” She looked up at Pacifica. “He walks into the living room, wearing nothing but Grunkle Stan’s fez, and says, ‘Hey, Mabel, can I interest you in a tour of the Mystery Shack?’” Mabel started to laugh. “A-and then, he starts swiveling his hips using his junk as a pointer. ‘Right here we have the rare One-Eyed Wonder Weasel. And over here is a Wild Baloney Pony.’”

Pacifica joined in the laughter while Dipper crossed his arms. “Oh, my god!” Pacifica cried. “Please tell me you got pictures!”

Mabel grinned. “Maaaaaaaybe.”

Pacifica grinned and reached a hand back to lightly scratch Dipper’s chin. “Well, you’re right that he’s cute.” She ground her hips back against him. “And I can _feel_ what he’s packing. So what do you say, big boy? Feel like sharing that with me, too?”

Dipper gulped. “I--you mean--you want--? Is it--?”

“It’s okay, Dipper,” Pacifica cut him off. “I’m on the pill. Besides, with what I imagine the two of you get up to in that old house…” She paused as Mabel began to blush along with her brother. “I think getting _me_ pregnant would be kind of low on the list of concerns. Let’s see what that ‘wonder weasel’ can do.”

With a big smile, Mabel helped Pacifica up and spun her around to face Dipper, who slid himself underneath her. Mabel took hold of her brother’s cock and wrapped her mouth around it, using a combination of her saliva and what remained of Pacifica’s cum to slick it up before slowly pressing Pacifica down onto him. Pacifica practically purred as she felt him sink into her. Dipper gripped her hips and lifted her up a few inches before releasing her, letting gravity bring her back down.

Mabel straddled her twin’s face and pressed her pussy against his mouth. He eagerly slurped at her, his ears relishing the sound of two girls he desired both vocalizing their pleasure. Mabel gazed across at Pacifica, who had begun to lift and grind her hips around, pressing Dipper against her inner walls. Mabel wrapped one hand around her friend’s neck and pulled her forward, meeting the blonde’s lips with her own. Her free hand took hold of Pacifica’s breast, alternately squeezing it and tweaking her nipple. Pacfiica responded by reaching her own hand between Mabel’s legs, pinching and rubbing her clit.

Dipper slowly thrust his hips, keeping pace with Pacifica. He felt himself twitch with almost every motion. He stroked her hips and squeezed her buttocks, while his tongue pushed as deep into his sister as he could, savoring her taste. Mabel wriggled in place, trying to get him ever deeper inside.

Pacifica slowly quickened her movements, sensing her climax approaching. Almost immediately, both twins followed suit, eager to all cum together. As her backside began to audibly smack Dipper’s hips, little whimpers escaped her mouth and into Mabel’s. Mabel, in turn, hummed her pleasure as her body began to tingle. She hoped the others could feel it, too.

Almost simultaneously, both girls clamped their legs down around Dipper, a pair of muffled screams filling the room. Dipper bucked his hips up one last time, pushing himself as far as he could go and felt himself burst loose. None of them knew how long they stayed like that. Could have been a minute; could have been an hour. At last the girls, both completely breathless, collapsed onto the bed on either side of Dipper. He curled an arm around both girls, who each laced a hand together on his chest.

“Thank you,” Paz said. “Both of you. I didn’t think I would ever feel such happiness. I don’t know how I can ever repay you.”

“Well,” Mabel said, “I believe there was a little matter of a million dollars?” She waggled her eyebrows.

Pacifica stared at her blankly for a moment, then burst into laughter. “Right, we can’t forget that, can we?”

“Although,” Dipper interjected with a smirk, “maybe we should increase the price to two million?”

“Or how about four?” Mabel added. Pacifica playfully slapped her hand as the three of them giggled together. “But honestly, Paz, we don’t need any money.”

“Okay, how about this room?” The twins looked at her. “Think of it as a romantic getaway. I know you have your privacy at the Shack, but this way you could treat yourselves to a nice place once in awhile. All you have to do is call and it’ll be ready for you.”

“That actually sounds really nice,” Dipper said. “And if you’d like to treat yourself once in awhile, you’re welcome to join us.”

Pacifica smirked. “How about…right now?” With that, she snaked her hands between each twin’s legs. The twins yelped before crawling atop the blonde, filling the room with a chorus of giggles and moans.


End file.
